Hydrocarbon producing wells may simultaneously produce water, which in turn may result in the development of inorganic scales being deposited on perforations, casing, production tubulars, and other downhole equipment. If left unattended, the scaling may adversely impact well performance.
A number of technologies exist for removing scaling without damaging the wellbore, tubing, or reservoir. For example, the scaling may be removed mechanically or dissolved chemically. In tubing, it may be feasible to simply pull the tubing from the wellbore to mill out scale deposit. Where scaling is in the wellbore, such an approach may not be feasible. Where milling is not practicable, other types of cleaning systems may be deployed.
The illustrated figures are only exemplary and are not intended to assert or imply any limitation with regard to the environment, architecture, design, or process in which different embodiments may be implemented.